Babysitting The Batman's Baby
by princesspopular6417
Summary: Dick Grayson gets stuck babysitting his baby sister. while Bruce and my oc, Carrie go out for a dinner for 2. So Dick takes the baby with him on a study date at Barbara's house. What will happen with the baby? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Babysitting the Batman's baby: A Batman the animated series fanfic

By Princesspopular6417

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman the animated series. I don't own most of the characters in this fanfic. I only own my 2 oc's, Carrie (Bruce's Wife) and their baby daughter, Angie. Otherwise all rights go to Dc comics and Warner Brothers animation.

Summary: Dick Grayson has a study date with Barbara Gordon. However, He gets stuck baby sitting his baby sister, Angie. So he brings her along. But what happens when the baby becomes distracting? Please read and review.

Chapter 1:

It was a Friday night in Gotham. Dick Grayson was getting ready to go on his study date at Barbara Gordon's house. He gathered his books into his backpack. Bruce Wayne and his wife, Carrie were planning to go on a dinner for 2 date at the rose cafe. They haven't gone out as just the 2 of them since Baby Angelina was born.

Just then, Bruce saw Dick coming down the stairs.

"Dick, you're just in time! I need you to baby sit your sister tonight. Carrie and I are going to the Rose cafe on a dinner date." Bruce told Dick.

"Tonight? But I have a study date with Barbara!" Dick protested.

"So just take Baby Angie with you. Barbara likes Babies, doesn't she?" Bruce replied.

"I'm not sure but-" Dick replied.

"No buts!You are babysitting your sister and that's final!" Bruce told him.

He walked out to the car. Carrie walked over to Dick.

"Dick, Sweetheart, I understand that you really don't want to babysit baby Angie. But this is the first time Bruce and I are really going to be able to get out on date since Angie's birth." Carrie told Dick, gently.

Dick's expression didn't change.

"I tell you what. I'll pay you $10 an hour to babysit Angie!" Carrie told him.

"Make it $20 an hour and you have a deal!" Dick replied.

"Alright, $20 an hour, but that's as high as I'm going." Carrie replied.

So it was agreed upon.

Then they both walked over in to Angie's nursery. Baby Jane was in her crib, sleeping. Baby Angie's short blonde hair was styled with a baby ponytail on her head. She was wearing a pink footie sleeper. Carrie bent down and began to stroke her daughter's hair. Then she gave her a kiss and walked out to the car.

Suddenly, Baby Angie awoke. She was hungry. She let out a loud wail.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah!" She cried.

Dick picked the baby up out of her crib and cradled her in his arms.

"Aw, What's the matter, Angie?" Dick asked his baby sister.

Dick took the baby into the kitchen and fixed her a bottle. Then he stuck it in Baby Angie's mouth. The baby's crying stopped. After Angie finshed her bottle, Dick burped her.

Then he put Baby Angie in her baby carriage. The baby carriage was pink. Inside of it was a soft, fancy pillow for Baby Angie to lay her head on. There was also very soft padding for Baby Angie to be laid down on. Dick put the baby's pink blanket with the satin trim over her to keep her warm. Then he grabbed the diaper bag and They headed off to Barbara's house.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Dick and Baby Angie had arrived at Barbara's house. Barbara's father, Commissioner Gordon was out on patrol so Barbara and Dick would sort of have privacy. Dick knocked on the door and Barbara answered it.

"Hi, Dick! Are you ready for our study date?" Barbara greeted him.

"Yeah! The thing is though I had to bring my baby sister, Angie with me. Bruce and Carrie went on a dinner date so I got stuck babysitting." Dick told her.

Barbara looked into the baby carriage.

"Well, Hello there little Angie!" Barbara said to the baby, smiling.

Baby Angie looked up at Barbara and smiled.

"Goo Goo." said Baby Angie.

"Aw, She likes you!" Dick said.

Barbara picked up Baby Angie and held her.

Then she walked over to the couch.

As she held the baby, Baby Angie started to grunt.

Barbara and Dick both looked at the baby.

"What's she doing?" Barbara asked.

"I think she's trying to poop." Dick replied.

Dick was right. Baby Angie's grunt sound had now turned into a relieved sound.

She had just made a stinky in her diaper.

"Smells like Baby Angie needs a diaper change." Barbara said, holding her nose.

"Alright, I'll change her." Dick replied.

So Barbara handed the baby to Dick. Dick layed Angie down on a blanket and started changing her.

After he was done changing the baby, Barbara suggested they get out her old playpen for Angie to use.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chapter 3:/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Barbara went upstairs and got her old playpen out. She set it in the living room and put Baby Angie in it.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""There, now we can get some studying done." Barbara said.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"She walked over to the couch and sat next to Dick. They got out their textbooks and began studying.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Meanwhile Baby Angie was having some thoughts of her own.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em"I don't like it here. There's nothing to do. The playpen I'm sitting in is old." emBaby Angie thought./p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Then Baby Angie noticed that Barbara and Dick were getting cozy together.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em"Who does that lady think she is? Dick only cuddles me! Maybe if I cry, Dick will pay attention to me!" emBaby Angie thought./p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Suddenly, Baby Angie began to cry.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""waaaaah! waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" She cried.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Dick walked over to the playpen to see what was wrong.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What's the matter, Angie? You've been fed and changed." Dick said, annoyed.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Baby Angie continued to cry. So Dick picked her up.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Is it time for your nap?" Dick asked the baby, in a babying tone.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He put Baby Angie in her baby carriage.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Then he tucked in her under her blankets.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Now, go to sleep, Baby Angie." Dick said, in a soothing voice.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Baby Angie closed her eyes and tried to sleep.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Dick and Barbara continued studying.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"10 minutes later, Baby Angie began crying again.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Dick walked over to the baby and picked her up.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He went back over to the couch and started rocking her.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"To be continued.p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Chapter 4:/p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Rock a bye baby".p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As Dick rocked the baby, he sang her a lullaby:p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rock a bye baby on the treetop,p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"When the wind blows the cradle will rock,p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall and down will come Roxy,p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Cradle and all.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Baby Angie continued to cry a little bit so Dick continued the lullaby.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rock a bye baby, your cradle is green,p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Father's a king and Mother's a queen,p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Sister's a lady and wears a gold ring and Brother's a drummer and plays for the king.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Dick continued the lullaby.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rock a bye baby way up on high,p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Never mind baby, mother is neigh,p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"up to the ceiling, down to the ground,p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Rock a bye baby, up hill and down.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Baby Angie was finally asleep.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Dick gently put Baby Angie back in her baby carriage.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Shhhhhhhhhh. Baby Angie's asleep." Dick told Barbara, putting a finger to his lips.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Later, Dick took Baby Angie home and put her in her crib.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Then Bruce and Carrie came home. Carrie paid Dick and they all went to bed.p  
>p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The end.p 


End file.
